Delivery God Yato
by cantloveforever
Summary: When Yukine first became a shinki, he quickly realized that he was not serving an ordinary God (and not in a good way). His God didn't make money. His God didn't even have a shrine. Yukine was serving a freaking Delivery God! One-shot, Yukine and Yato friendship/relationship.


When Yukine first became a shinki, he quickly realized that he was not serving an ordinary God (and not in a good way). His God didn't make money. His God didn't even have a shrine. Yukine was serving a freaking Delivery God!

|\/\/|

They had been cleaning the garage out for some woman, and the entire thing was full of boxes, trash, and even pests such as cockroaches and dead mice. Yukine was not pleased.

"Here, Yukine. Kuniko-san said that we could keep what wasn't in a box. You would look _so_ good in this shirt~! It's from Capyper Land!" Sparkles shone in the eyes of the God who practically worshipped the capyper species.

"That disgusting thing? Eww. Gross. No. Yato, you're not keeping that," Yukine said, glancing over the offending piece of cotton. "It's been eaten by moths."

"Demo, I can't disgrace the capypers in such a way Yukine!"

"I'm sure that they won't be mad for you for refusing a trashy shirt. Now help me continue to clean out this mess."

That day had been full of small jobs. They cleaned out a public water fountain of bugs and leaves. They put up 'Lost Dog' signs. They had even cheered on a school boy during his basketball game. All for five measly five yen coins, of which Yato promptly put into his glass bottle. Yukine got none of it, and it was he who had done most of the work. The Yatogami simply got too easily distracted. This was a terrible job for a worthless God.

At least, that was what the teen had thought when he first met Yato. He quickly discovered that there was more to it than just doing fruitless chores such as cleaning and babysitting and finding lost pets. Yato was technically a God of War, but he was known for being a God of Calamity instead. He didn't have any followers, and he didn't have a reputation. No one heard of or remembered Yato, and thus no one would ever remember Yukine (his blade). Serving a God of Calamity with a bad reputation was even worse than some God that no one had ever heard about!

At least Kofuku had Daikoku and could have relationships and a place to stay, even if she was a God of Poverty. Yato was known by other gods for only stealing and depriving others. Yukine's only friend was Iki Hiyori. Still, even Hiyori only remembered the Yatogami because she was a client that Yato had yet to fix. In Yukine's eyes, Yato was a lazy and selfish good-for-nothing.

Yukine also hated how Yato wasted all of his yen away for useless trinkets and gambling. Instead, the God _could_ be trying to support his shinki. It seemed as if they (Yato) leeched off of Kofuku and Daikoku whenever, and hardly did anything for them in return. At least Yukine tried to help out around the house sometimes.

Instead, Yato tried to avoid Kofuku's shinki, even though he cajoled the Goddess to give him money.

"Look, Yukine!" Yato had called to him. "This fish amulet will ward away any bad luck!"

"Did you spend our _food_ money on some worthless trinket again?! This is why we have to live with a God of Poverty, Yato. I don't think that some charm is enough to ward off her aura."

When Yukine had heard of Mayu, formerly known as Tomone, he wasn't really surprised that she had left Yato's service. He was pretty much a ne'er-do-well, childish God. Yato and Yukine had no place to sleep (except when sleeping at Kofuku's or Tejin's), no clothes (except for a nasty sweatsuit), and no food (except when leeching off of another, a.k.a Hiyori). Really, couldn't the God get his act together? He was over a century old!

Yukine had heard a little bit about his God's past, but he didn't really care. He didn't think that he could ever see the loafer as a killer, as someone who would murder others for sport. Yukine supposed that he had at least that small amount of trust in Yato to think that the God was an (although cheap) slaughterer.

Yato's shinki first realized the amount of faith that Yato had in him when he had heard that Tenjin had exiled a shinki for simply stinging him once. Yukine had nearly stung his master to death, and even then Yato wasn't about to release him. Maybe the God actually cared for him. Either that or he just wanted a partner to have him earn money and clean with.

Yukine was overjoyed when Yato had spent his money on someone other than himself; the tickets to Capyper Land were for all _three_ of them. It was such an improvement! That day had been filled with fun for the friends, and Yukine couldn't ask for more from Yato (well he could actually; a place to sleep provided by the God himself would still be nice).

When Hiyori made Yato his own shrine, Yato had been _so_ happy. This in turn made Yukine happy, because it was almost Hiyori's way of saying _I'm here for you guys. I won't forget._ The miniscule plot of land that Yato got was kind of useless, but it meant so much to the God who had dreamed for so long of his own shrine.

Yukine had felt entirely betrayed when Yato disappeared and used the Stray. _He_ was Yato's blessed vessel, right? However, when Yato did return, he got rid of Nora; Yukine was grateful, because it showed the trust in him and the abandonment of what Yato used to be known for.

Once again, Yukine felt proud of Yato. When the God was offered money for Yukine, he turned it down. It was enough money to probably build his own, life-sized shrine, (either that or a thousand bottles of sake and just as many trinkets). Still, the refusal meant that Yukine meant a lot more to Yato than some monetary value. Yukine was delighted.

The Yatogami wanted to be a God of Fortune and help others. He also wanted to be the most worshipped God with the most followers. These kind of overlapped (as Yato could probably become a more worshipped God by helping others), but Yato wasn't about to achieve either with the fake good-luck charms that he bought on a constant basis.

Yukine wanted to help build these dreams. He hoped that as Yato's Guide he could bring the God closer to becoming a God of Fortune (although self-proclaimed).

The shinki could hardly believe himself when he first thought up the idea to help Yato reach even bigger dreams. Yato had _stolen_ from him. Yato wasn't worth the trouble that it cost Yukine. Yato hadn't really provided for him, yet Yukine found himself, on the occasion that he had extra, dropping five-yen coins into Yato's ridiculous bottle. To Yukine's own surprisement, he even exchanged a ¥10 coin with Daikoku for two five yen coins just to sneak them in. He wanted to see his God's dreams come true, even if it meant supporting the homeless Yatogami.

And, Yukine supposed, Yato wasn't exactly homeless. He didn't have his own place, but he had a place in a lot of people's hearts. All of his friends (including Bishamon, Tenjin, Kofuku, all of their shinki, and Hiyori) would support Yato and Yukine.

So, somehow along the way the trainwreck of a God managed to find a hafuri vessel, and he was able to keep the loyalty and friendship of the shinki. The Yatogami had found a shrine, and he had found a home. Yukine was waiting for the day that his Yato could make every one of his dreams a reality. He wanted to stand by the God for all the eternities that it took to get there (because really, knowing Yato, it really might just take that long).

|\/\/|

 **Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Noragami. All rights go to proper owner. :D**


End file.
